


You're Not Failing Me

by GayAndNaps



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Last Night Together, Mild Angst, they're both tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Last night before Kyoshi and Rangi go on their separate ways. Kyoshi tries to cheer up Rangi and ends up regretting it. (Not really)
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangi & Kyoshi, rangi/kyoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	You're Not Failing Me

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first contribution to this fandom I hope you guys like it ! These two really made a number on me, I love them so much !

The night had just settled in and the remaining members of the Flying Opera Company were gathered around a fire, waiting for the morning to go on their separate ways. Kyoshi was watching them from afar, sitting on a rock where she could see her friends chat around casually, like she had watched them do so often before. In the morning, this group who had became her family, her very own team avatar, would separate for who knows how long.

Although her heart ached with that thought, it was nothing compared to the thought of losing her. From where she sat, she was also able to see Rangi, the girl she cared about most in this world. The firebender was trying to soothe the pain her mother was in. She had never been that close to Rangi's mother, but she knew the woman did not deserve that, once again, Jianzhu had betrayed people her claimed to care about for his own sake. She sighed in relief when she remembered this episode of her life was over, she was free to go where she wanted now.

Still, she knew that nothing was actually "over", there were still so many questions left unanswered, like Yun's apparent survival and change, or simply the fact that she was the Avatar and that, by definition, she would never be free of her newfound duties.

" Hey. ", she heard a familiar voice behind her.

" Hey. ", Kyoshi said while turning to see the girl. She was glowing under the moonlight and Kyoshi felt truly blessed to be loved by someone so beautiful. Life had never been too kind to her, but Rangi was one of its greatest gifts, nonetheless. " Why aren't you with your mother ? ", she asked softly. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed the girl leave her mother's side.

" She fell asleep. And I wanted to see you before… "

" Before tomorrow. ", the taller girl finished the sentence Rangi had started hesitantly. The thought of saying goodbye was dreaded by them both but Kyoshi knew there was no point of denying that it would come. It was inevitable.

The firebender was now sitting next to her, but unlike Kyoshi's, her eyes were not set on the camp. The avatar felt eyes on her. She turned to see her dark bronze eyes. She could see the girl wanted to say something, but she also knew she was not used to share her feelings. It did not matter to her anyway, she knew Rangi loved her just as much as she loved her. She knew she would miss her just as much too.

" Come on. ", Kyoshi stood up suddenly and offered her hand to a confused Rangi.

" Where are we going ? "

" You'll see. ", she tried to stay mysterious.

After about ten minutes of walking, and an increasing difficulty to lead the stubborn firebender, they finally arrived. Kyoshi had brought her to a lake. Maybe as a reminder of their first kiss, of the first time they had both let their feelings explode, or maybe because this lake gave them some privacy, away from the group, and the world in general.

" Why are we here Kyoshi ? ", she tried to keep up with the stubborn act, without success.

" To train. "

" What ? "

" I want to train. ", she said firmly. Their training sessions had easily became Kyoshi's favorite moment of the day. She got to spend time with the girl and see her truly passionate about what she was doing, there was nothing that could compare to this feeling. Even the pain she felt in her muscles during each session was nothing compared to it.

" Now ? ", her mouth started to form a smirk, even though she was still not entirely sure what this was about.

" Well not tomorrow that's for sure. ", the taller girl tried to pass that as a joke, but a heavy atmosphere fell onto them. They knew they had not much time left.

" If you insist… Horse stance. ", Rangi suddenly ordered.

The taller girl had expected that, as time went by, she had started to believe Rangi liked to see her suffer. When she was the one in charge of the torture at least.

Kyoshi executed herself, she could endure the suffering if it meant spending time with the girl she loved.

She was 3 minutes into the stance, and she had yet to hear Rangi say anything. She would usually at least comment on her position. But this time, she said nothing.

" What's on your mind ? ", Kyoshi broke the silence.

" You. "

The taller girl had not expected that answer, or maybe she did… All she knew was that she was now blushing and she was glad the sun was not there to show it.

" I feel like I'm failing my duty towards the avatar by leaving you. "

" Is that all am I to you ? ", she knew it was not, but Rangi's constant talks of honor and duty were sometimes confusing, as much as she did not want them to be, she could not help but feel insecure. She was certain of Rangi's love, but was it her or the Avatar that she loved ?

" Of course not. ", she said while approaching her, " but it's easier to put it that way. The thought of failing my duty is easier than the thought of failing you. "

Kyoshi turned her head towards the girl, keeping the position she was ordered to do. She was confronted with teary eyes, and a painfully, sad face. She wanted to run to her, and hug her, but she could not. She had to keep the position, it was the instruction.

" You're not failing me. You have to go, for your mother, and I have to spend some time on my own, I have to figure out what being the Avatar means. We'll find each other again. It is nothing we can't handle. "

"…"

Kyoshi hated seeing her like that, she seemed so fragile and insecure, which she was not, or at least she did not usually dare to show it, but the abduction had taken a toll on her. Kyoshi hated seeing her like that because she knew Rangi hated feeling like that, she knew she felt stripped of her honor and confidence without her topknot, and with that new trauma. Kyoshi could only wish the girl could see her the way she did. In her eyes, she was the most fearless and honorable warrior that had ever walked in this world.

" Besides… ", she continued, " I can defend myself pretty well… My Sifu even said I was 'good' at firebending once… ", she teased.

" Did she now… ", raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were not teary anymore, and that was all that matter to Kyoshi. Besides, she knew the firebender would not pass an opportunity to change the subject. 

" Mhmm… She even said I might be better than her. ", this time the taller girl tried to push the girl's pride just to see what would happen. They were back to a teasing dynamic, and they knew it was better than to complain until they had to leave for real.

" She definitely did NOT say that. ", Rangi came before her.

" I'm pretty sure she did, though. ", she smirked.

" You know it won't work, right ? ", the firebender chuckled.

Kyoshi feigned innocence and asked, " What won't work ? "

" Whatever you're doing. I'm not letting you out of this stance for another 2 minutes. ", she said while approaching the girl.

She slid in her arms like she had done during a previous training, approached the girl's mouth before shifting and going to her ear instead. " Besides… I'm the one supposed to do the distraction here…"

She could feel Kyoshi's will to crumble under those words and it made her wear a satisfied smirk as she repositioned herself.

" Aren't you at least going to kiss me ? "

" I don't know yet… ", she had fully entered her teasing mode, and now every move she made was a delightful torture to Kyoshi.

" You can't be serious… ", she started to get impatient, the burning in her thighs not making it any easier.

" Oh, but I am. ", she raised an eyebrow defiantly.

She did not keep up the act very long though, as she was just as eager as Kyoshi to kiss her. She could feel Kyoshi's winning grin into the kiss, but she did not care, she was winning too.

She expected her to give up the stance and grab her but Kyoshi stayed in position, once again, as she had been taught, even if it was one of the hardest things she had ever done. It was also her way of teasing back, since she knew the girl did not care about training, for what might have been the first time in her life.

At some point, Kyoshi pressed her body tight against her girlfriend's body, who was not expecting it anymore. The 2 last minutes were over, finally, and she could focus all her attention on her.

**Author's Note:**

> At first it was supposed to be longer... I don't know yet if I should write a second part or leave it there. (tell me what you'd like to see if you think I should make a second part)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed ! I know I loved writing it at least.


End file.
